The Molecular and Genetics Core (MGC) provides molecular biology services to Affiliate Investigators. The services are varied and include standard molecular biology techniques such as RNA and DNA isolations, RT PCR, sequencing, plasmid subcloning as well as Northern and Southern blotting. The MGC is also providing training of research personnel, development of new techniques and design of new genotyping assays. The MGC has been in operation since May 1996 and has supported a substantial number of Affiliate Investigators in their molecular biology needs. Since 1996 more than 34 Affiliate Investigators and outside researchers have used MGC services in over 50 different projects.